1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sporting stocking and a knitting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various sports, such as association football, a protector, called as shank guard, leg guard and so forth is used for protecting player""s leg, such as anticoagulation or the like.
The protectors are provided in various types. For example, one type of protectors are fit on the player""s leg by means of accessory, such as belt or the like, another type of protectors are fitted by setting in a pocket or engaging tool provided in a stocking. Namely, various types of protectors, such as for detachably fitting on worn stocking and so forth, are available.
However, any types of protectors are manufactured separately from the stockings. Accordingly, upon use, in addition to wearing of stocking, attaching and detaching of by accessory, inserting and withdrawal into and from the pocket of the stocking, namely attaching and detaching of the protector becomes necessary to trouble the player.
Furthermore, the protector originally gives uncomfortable feeling, the player tends to neglect using. Also, the player may forget fitting of the protector.
Also, even when the player fits the protector, the protector fitted by the accessory or pocket can be displaced during playing.
In addition, the protector is provided separately from the stocking, storing and washing have to be done separately. Furthermore, since the stocking and the protector are provided separately, cost becomes high.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sporting stocking which can solve the problems set forth above.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, a sporting stocking comprises:
a stocking body; and
at least one of shank front pad, a shank back pad and a patella pad fitted on the stocking body in non-removably integrated at predetermined positions.
In the preferred construction, at least one of a knit fabric located in opposition to a shin portion of a wearer""s leg, a knit fabric located in opposition to a calf of the wearer""s leg and a knit fabric located in opposition to a knee portion is formed as a double knit fabric defining a receptacle space for receiving corresponding one of the shank front pad, the shank back pad and the patella pad in non-removable integral fashion.
Preferably, on at least one of an inner surface of a knit fabric located in opposition to a shin portion of a wearer""s leg, an inner surface of a knit fabric located in opposition to a calf of the wearer""s leg and an inner surface of a knit fabric located in opposition to a knee portion, corresponding one of the shank front pad, the shank back pad and the patella pad is non-removably and integrally secured by bonding or welding. In the alternative, on at least one of a surface of a knit fabric located in opposition to a shin portion of a wearer""s leg, a surface of a knit fabric located in opposition to a calf of the wearer""s leg and a surface of a knit fabric located in opposition to a knee portion, corresponding one of the shank front pad, the shank back pad and the patella pad in non-removable integral fashion is non-removably and integrally secured by bonding or welding.
In the further preferred construction, on a surface of a knit fabric located in opposition to a shin portion of a wearer""s leg, the shank front pad is non-removably and integrally secured by bonding or welding, and the shank front pad is covered by a covering member formed of a knit fabric the same as the knit fabric located in opposition of the shin portion of the wearer""s leg. On the other hand, on a surface of a knit fabric located in opposition to a patella portion of a wearer""s leg, the patella pad is non-removably and integrally secured by bonding or welding, and the patella pad is covered by a covering member formed of a knit fabric the same as the knit fabric located in opposition of the patella portion of the wearer""s leg.
Preferably, the shank front pad is formed with a pad member including a cross-sectionally quadrangular bar shaped shock absorbing member of a rubber sponge or a synthetic resin sponge and a plate shaped shock receiving member fixedly secured on the shock absorber member. In the further preferred construction, the shank front pad is formed with a plurality of pad members, each of the pad member includes a cross-sectionally quadrangular bar shaped shock absorbing member of a rubber sponge or a synthetic resin sponge and a plate shaped shock receiving member fixedly secured on the shock absorber member, the pad members are arranged in parallel relationship and covered with an air permeable cover members over entire periphery of each individual pad member and over whole assembly with bonding peripheral edges of the air permeable cover members for forming a projecting edge portion. Also, the shank back pad is formed with a cross-sectionally quadrangular bar shaped or plate shaped shock absorbing member of a rubber sponge or a synthetic resin sponge. Similarly, the patella pad is formed with a large diameter annular shock absorbing member, a medium diameter annular shock absorbing member and a small diameter annular shock absorbing member of a rubber sponge or a synthetic resin sponge.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a knitting method of sporting stocking comprises steps of:
forming at least one of a knit fabric located in opposition to a shin portion of a wearer""s leg, a knit fabric located in opposition to a calf of the wearer""s leg and a knit fabric located in opposition to a knee portion as a double knit fabric consisted of a surface knit portion and an inner knit portion defining a receptacle space for receiving corresponding one of the shank front pad, the shank back pad and the patella pad in non-removable integral fashion;
supporting the corresponding one of the shank front pad, the shank back pad and the patella pad in non-removable integral fashion within the receptacle space; and
non-removably and integrally fixing the corresponding one of the shank front pad, the shank back pad and the patella pad in non-removable integral fashion on at least one of the surface knit portion and the inner knit portion by sewing thereon.